


Nightmares of the Twelfth

by justjoy



Series: In The Shoes Of Hitsugaya [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Evil Experiments, Gen, Humour/Crack, In which weird things happen to Hitsugaya, One Shot, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya Toushirou: taichou of the 10th Division, youngest shinigami to achieve bankai, embodiment of a heavenly guardian. But what happens when he deals with real life? A couple of oneshots detailing the everyday life of everyone's favourite child prodigy.</p><p>[snapshot, four: In which impossible people appear, and weird things happen.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares of the Twelfth

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of his captain's quarters.

He was in for a shock.

The ceiling, far from being the familiar shade of light blue, was a shimmering silvery colour. It wasn't really silver, but seemed to glow with a multi-coloured light.

Which, to be honest, was outright _creepy_ , in Hitsugaya’s honest opinion. As far as he knew, only one Division in the entire Gotei 13 possessed  _anything_ of that colour. And it wasn't good news.

_If I am correct, then–_

A voice cut into his thoughts. "Ah, you're finally awake, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

The owner of that voice was at least ten times worse than what he had just realised. Slowly, he turned around, dreading what – or rather,  _who_  – he would see.

" _Ichimaru_ ," he snarled, reaching for Hyorinmaru instinctively... only to find empty air where the hilt should have been.

His gaze burned through the former taichou. "Is this part of another sick plan, Ichimaru? Where–"

Suddenly, he was interrupted unceremoniously by another voice. "Hey, hey, hey! No need to get violent here, okay?"

Hitsugaya turned to face the newcomer – and _stared._

" _Kaien-fukutaichou?_ But you're... this is..." he stuttered, the traitorous taichou shoved to the back of his mind as he looked, disbelievingly, at the late member of the Thirteenth Division.

For a brief moment, he wondered if he was, as many had predicted, going crazy from the stress. How else could the impossible appearance of these two people, one dead and one gone, be explained?

The worst thing was, no matter how many times he willed them to disappear, the two people didn't. In fact, they seemed to become more solid with every passing second.

_I'm not making sense._

He considered and quickly dismissed the rather tempting idea of banging his head against the wall to clear things up. Having a sore head wasn't going to help any.

Sighing, he wondered what on earth – or, more precisely, Soul Society – was going on here.

"Okay, let me get this straight."

He pointed to the smiling ex-taichouon his left. "You are supposed to be Hueco Mundo with Aizen. And you," his gaze shifted to the person on his right, "are supposed to be  _dead_!"

Hitsugaya noted absently that his voice seemed a little hysterical, but he thought it to be understandable, considering the circumstances.

"Of course." There were nods of assent from his audience. "We know that."

"The thing is," started the black-haired fukutaichou, "someone managed to find a way to summon us back here. Probably thetaichou of the Twelfth Division – what's his name, Mayaka or something like that."

"Mayuri," he corrected automatically. The usually unflappable taichou was quite close to breaking out in cold sweat. What he'd just heard confirmed his worst fears – what he had just realised, right before Ichimaru had spoken.

They were in the Twelfth Division. _But why?_

Ichimaru's voice broke the silence that had settled over the three.

"Actually, considering who Mayuri has gathered here, I would say that his objective is quite obvious." He paused a moment before continuing. "The three of us graduated from the Academy in record time. If I were to guess, Kurotsuchi probably wants to experiment on us to find a 'child prodigy' gene." The silver-haired man shrugged, almost gracefully. "Or something like that."

"And you would be correct!" proclaimed a voice, almost gleefully.

Hitsugaya whirled around to see a grinning Mayuri stride into the room, dragging something that quickly revealed itself to be a person; more specifically, a highly irate, loudly protesting Yachiru.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" Kaien was the first to speak. "What's  _she_  doing here?"

It hadn't seemed possible, but Mayuri's smile grew. "Well, since I managed to get Hitsugaya here, I thought that I would do another experiment that I've been wanting to do for a long time."

He dragged the Eleventh Division fukutaichou into the room, speaking over the sound of Yachiru’s voice.

"Let me explain. Somehow, in the recent years, there seems to have been a sudden rise in the number of small-sized shinigamirising to the post of taichou and fukutaichou. These two," he pointed to Yachiru and Hitsugaya, "are prime examples of that. I would have liked to experiment on the Second Division taichou too, but she's not in Soul Society currently. How unfortunate."

As a frown settled on Mayuri's face, a sudden image of Soifon being dragged to the Twelfth Division crossed Hitsugaya's mind. The brief amusement thus obtained, however, was quickly extinguished when Mayuri began to walk towards him, the creepy smile back on his face.

"So Hitsugaya here will be able to participate in both experiments! Don't worry, I won't do research for more than eight hours in a row. That's very good, don't you think?" Mayuri's smiling face seemed to obscure Hitsugaya's view, and he backed up a few steps.

Then his vision went black.

* * *

When he could see again, what swam into view was not the Twelfth Division taichou, but his own quarters.

Hitsugaya sat up slowly, feeling stunned as he shook his head.

_Maybe Matsumoto is right. I'm working way too hard. It's starting to affect my sleep, even._

As he straightened up, he hoped, quite fervently, that he would never have another dream like that, ever again.

* * *

_[Later That Day...]_

__Hitsugaya skimmed through yet another report, authorizing it with barely a second thought. He had been doing paperwork since morning, and it was starting to reach the mind-numbing stage.

His hand froze, however, when he saw the next piece of paper.

It had the insignia of the Twelfth Division. The thistle seemed to mock him as seconds ticked by, and he still sat there, unmoving.

He slowly scanned the paper. It was a request to see him with regards to some "pertinent matters", as it said.

 _No way am I going there. I'd rather see that idiot Kurosaki than even_ step _into that place._

Hitsugaya picked up the seemingly innocent paper very carefully, as if it would rear up and bite him at any time, before walking to the couch. "MATSUMOTO!"

His fukutaichoujerked awake at his yell, eyes bleary with sleep as she muttered something.

Which was to be expected, since she had been out drinking until early this morning.

 _Perfect_.

"Take this. Go." To emphasize the point, he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"But – but – " she spluttered once she’d recovered enough to actually read the paper. "It specifically stated that  _you_  should go –"

"I don't care." Hitsugaya was already walking back to his desk, extremely relieved to be free of the job. "I have better things to do with my time."

His fukutaichou continued to stare at him as he picked up another piece of paper from the pile on his desk.

"What are you waiting for?" He didn't even look up as he spoke. "Go already!"

* * *

As Matsumoto reluctantly got up, she wondered whether something was wrong with her taichou. Nobody liked going to the Twelfth Division, but he had sounded slightly... _desperate_ to have her go.

She dismissed the thought as she walked towards her destination. It was impossible to freak her taichou out, after all, as she had learned over the years. He wasn't known as the second-coldest taichou in the Gotei 13 for nothing.

Satisfied, Matsumoto smiled as she continued to walk, oblivious to the relief on her taichou's face.


End file.
